Answer Me (Reply)
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Delapan belas tahun merupakan usia di mana remaja memiliki kisah klasik dengan tingkat kelabilan yang berbeda-beda. Persahabatan, percintaan, impian, semuanyanya adalah emosi sesaat. Dan pertanyaannya adalah ... siapa suami Ino Yamanaka di masa depan? —Reply 1988 fanfic version. Akhir cerita sepenuhnya berbeda dengan drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha, 20 Mei 2016**

"Apa?"

Ino—wanita berusia tiga puluh enam tahun itu menggaruk lehernya bingung. Lantas mengibaskan surai pirang sepunggungnya dengan gaya elegan. Deheman singkat terkesan kalem miliknya menghentikan aksi canggung yang Ino buat sendiri."Kau mengatakan bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya?" Ia nampak berpikir keras.

"Kami bertetangga seingatku." Sosoknya terdiam sebentar. " Yah, kami bertetangga dan sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Itu saja yang kuingat." Ia nampak mengangguk yakin.

Sedetik kemudian, seorang pria yang nampak seperti suami—datang menghampiri perempuan cantik itu. Duduk di sebelah putri tunggal Yamanaka sebelum keduanya saling menatap dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa?" tanya sang lelaki yang hanya dibalas dengan gelengan oleh Ino.

"Dia menanyakan bagaimana kita bertemu." Ino menunjuk ke arah kamera di depannya dengan ekspresi inosen. "Kau masih ingat bagaimana saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Suamiku?"

"Kita teman kecil?" Jawab suami Ino tak yakin. "Kita memang teman sejak kecil, dan menikah ketika dewasa. Sudah."

Ino dengan tiba-tiba memukul dahi sang suami dengan keras. Membuat sang pemilik kening itu mengaduh seketika—untuk kemudian memandang Ino dengan pandangan bertanya. "Suami macam apa kau? Tidak romantis sama sekali! Mati saja sana!" Ino mulai aksi pura-pura _ngambek_ nya.

"Kau marah?" lagi-lagi suami Ino bertanya dengan ekspresi tak berdosa.

"Tidak! Aku sangat senang hingga rasanya ingin menggunduli kepalamu!" Jawaban _yandere_ Ino tentu saja membuat sang suami _kicep_ seketika. Kalau sudah begini, memang lebih baik diam saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dia memang seperti itu."

Chapter 1 : Prolog

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayam Rusa mempersembahkan**

 **Sebuah coretan akibat menjadi korban gagal mupon dari drama kesayangan**

 **Answer Me (Reply)**

 **Fiksi dedikasi untuk para penyuka genre friendship(zone) di luar sana**

 **Warning! Ini merupakan versi Naruto dari Reply 1988. Beberapa adegan merupakan pengembangan saya pribadi**

 **Waspada! Lautan tipo dan bahasa semau saya digunakan dalam tulisan ini!**

 **Ino Y.** **— Naruto U. — Sasuke U. — Sai**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 20 Mei 1998**

"Naruto! Cepat ambilkan selimutnya, bodoh!"

"Ambilkan juga untukku."

"Naruto, biar aku bantu." 

"Tidak usah!" Teriak dua orang bersamaan.

Kali ini, mereka berdua tengah berada di kediaman Naruto—pemuda yang sedari tadi diteriaki dengan tak manusiawi oleh dua insan lain. Sementara Naruto yang menggerutu seraya mengambil selimut juga menyalakan penghangat ruangan, ketiga temannya yang lain justru sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Pertama, pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan iris safir cerah bernama Naruto Namikaze. Adalah putra dari pasangan sensasional Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Terkadang bahkan orang lain dibuat heran. Ayah Naruto ketampanannya tanpa tahu terima kasih, sementara sang ibu populer sebagai salah seorang wanita tercantik di Konoha. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri ... sudahlah, mungkin memang belum saatnya Naruto tampan.

Kedua, laki-laki paling populer di kompleks ini—atau bahkan di angkatannya juga. Dengan potongan rambut yang tiada duanya, dirinya merupakan bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang ternama, Sasuke Uchiha. Tampangnya tampan, tapi sayangnya—

"Naruto- _teme_! Kau mau mati?"

—mulutnya seperti tak pernah disekolahkan. Dan jangan pernah salah, di balik wajah sedatar kisah cintanya itu, Sasuke menyimpan beribu sikap yang sangat menyimpang. Begitulah hidup memang ...

"Naruto, biar aku bantu saja."

Pemuda terakhir yang berada di ruangan ini adalah Sai Namikaze—lebih tepatnya saudara angkat Naruto. Merupakan pemuda paling kalem, polos nan lugu (lugu dan bodoh itu berbeda tipis bagi Ino) serta pendiam di antara yang lain. Tetapi karena terlalu kalem, terkadang apa yang keluar dari mulutnya itu semacam lemparan cabai di musim panas. Pedas.

"Kalian kenapa berisik sekali! Ah, aku tak mendengar dengan jelas siapa namanya tadi."

Dan yang terakhir, satu-satunya gadis yang berada di ruangan ini. Si cantik Ino Yamanaka. Putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka. Gadis berambut pirang cerah dengan manik sejernih lautan dalam yang tengah heboh dengan tokoh yang berada di balik layar televisi. Manik lentiknya menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah heboh, sedangkan Sai malah menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan tak berdosanya.

Yah, beginilah kehidupan remaja delapan belas tahun di blok rumah dinas pejabat di Konoha.

— **Answer Me—**

Kegiatan rutin pagi hari Ino adalah membuka gerai bunga miliknya yang berada beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Begitu pun saat Ino masih berada di sekolah, ayahnya yang akan membuka gerai untuk kemudian dijaga oleh para pegawai. Hidup dengan sang ayah membuat Ino yakin jika dirinya harus berperan sebagai seorang anak sekaligus teman. Belum lagi pekerjaan sang ayah—Inoichi di bagian divisi informasi yang memaksanya pulang hingga petang.

Dan Ino merasa sangat beruntung karena di sini ia sama sekali tak kesepian.

Meski Sai pendiam, ia selalu bisa menebak suasana hati sang Yamanaka. Belum lagi tingkah konyol Naruto atau perilaku nista Sasuke yang begitu menghibur. Walau mereka berempat bukan dalam lingkup sekolah yang sama, Ino tetap bisa menghabiskan setengah harinya dengan gembira. Toh, saat di sekolah pun, Ino merupakan siswa yang punya banyak teman.

Setelah menggulung tirai yang menutupi kaca jendela, Ino memutuskan untuk menyirami bunga-bunganya. Di saat teman-temannya sibuk menghabiskan waktu untuk berkencan, mungkin hanya dirinya yang lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di sini.

 **KLING!**

"Ah, selamat datang!"

Sosok itu tersenyum singkat, "Selamat pagi."

Ino mengerjap, "Sai! Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali?"

Sai mengangkat buku sketsa yang berada di tangannya, "Mencari inspirasi di pagi hari?"

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya menyirami bunga. "Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman."

"Tidak perlu." Sai mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku yang tak jauh dari kasir. "Lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Kemudian dengan diam ia mulai menggoreskan sesuatu ke atas buku sketsanya.

Si pirang elok—yang berada di balik meja kasir—memutuskan untuk mengamati Sai yang tengah menggambar dalam diam. Jemari Sai dengan terampi menari di atas sketsa. Terkadang berpindah secara acak, terkadang memoles begitu lembut.

"Sai?" panggil Ino kemudian.

"Hm?" Sai masih sibuk dengan sketsanya.

"Kapan kau pergi lagi?" Ino masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ke mana?" kali ini Sai mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan polos.

"Aku dengar kau akan menghadiri festivasl musik dunia di Austria. Kapan kau berangkat?"

"Oh," Sai kembali meneruskan sketsanya. Tadinya, Sai berpikir apa yang Ino katakan akan lebih baik dari itu. "Lusa mungkin?"

"Pulangnya?"

Sai terdiam. Kemudian kedua oniksnya menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Kau berniat menungguku pulang?"

"Eh?" Ino mengerjap ragu. Terlihat sekali jika ia mulai salah tingkah. "Ti-tidak juga. Hanya bertanya. Jika kau pulang, jangan lupa traktir aku dan yang lain makanan. Kali ini yang mahal!"

"Hm, pasti." Sai menyunggingkan senyuman tipis yang membuat Ino berdehem (sok) kalem.

 **KLING!**

"Selamat datang!" Ino kembali menyapa ramah calon pembeli pertamanya hari ini. "Eh, Itachi- _nii_?"

Itachi Uchiha, dua puluh tiga tahun, sulung Uchiha. Pemuda yang baru saja meraih gelar _master_ sekaligus pewaris utama seluruh kekayaan Uchiha itu nampak santai dengan celana tiga perempat serta kaus polos berwarna putih. Dengan wajah seperti itu, siapa pun pasti akan mengira jika dia merupakan sosok berusia kepala tiga—nyatanya tidak. Salahkan saja kerutan yang menggelambir dengan sempurna di wajah tampan itu.

"Bunga untuk hiasan di meja makan, Ino."

Ino mengangguk. "Silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Dengan terampil, Ino merangkai beberapa bunga dengan posisi berjongkok. Bibirnya bersenandung kecil. Tubuhnya teredam beberapa bunga. Tanpa menyadari jika ada dua pasang mata yang sibuk memerhatikan Ino dengan saksama.

"Nah, selesai." Serunya riang—yang langsung menghentikan atensi dua pemuda ke pada gadis pirang itu.

"Berapa, Ino?" Itachi sudah bersiap membuka dompet (super) tebalnya—yang langsung buyar dengan kalimat lembut Ino Yamanaka.

"Tak usah, Itachi- _nii._ Katakan saja pada Mikoto- _baasan_ aku akan makan malam di sana hari ini. _Otousan_ sedang pergi dinas beberapa hari." Lengkap dengan senyuman manis.

"Baiklah." Itachi mengacak surai Ino. "Terima kasih untuk bunganya."

"Hm. Hati-hati!"

 **KRAK!**

Ino menoleh, menatap Sai yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tak berdosa, "Punya rautan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Cepat! Kita akan tertinggal bus!"

Terdengar sangkakala yang meraung melewati pita suara Ino Yamanaka. Gadis pirang itu menengok jam tangan yang baru dibelikan Naruto beberapa hari lalu dengan pandangan bengis—sama bengisnya ketika pemuda jabrik itu keluar rumah dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tak layak.

"Astaga! Cepat, bodoh!"

Dan dengan langkah lebarnya, Ino menyeret Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terlihat tenang. Bahkan beberapa kali Naruto harus tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri yang belum terikat. Dasinya pun entah berbentuk macam apa.

Untuk satu ini, siapakah yang Naruto tiru? Kushina? Atau malah Minato?

"Kita bisa tertinggal bus karenamu, Naruto!"

Naruto yang memang bersalah, hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang terlihat (lagi-lagi) begitu santai. Kepala bokong ayam miliknya nampak menoleh ke arah jalan—seperti memastikan sesuatu. Kemudian melirik jam tangannya. Lalu kembali menoleh ke arah jalan raya.

"Hoi, Sas, kau sebenarnya mencari apa?"

Sasuke tak berniat menggubris pertanyaan Naruto. Wajah tripleknya mengulas senyuman tipis begitu sebuah mobil hitam melintas dan berhenti tepat di depan halte bus. Ino dan Naruto bingung, tentu saja. Sementara si bungsu Uchiha nampak menatap sang pengemudi dengan pandangan cepat-keluar-atau-kau-kutendang.

"Mobil siapa?"

Namun pertanyaan Ino tak membutuhkan jawaban ketika mendapati siapa yang keluar dari balik supir kemudi. Sasuke nampak bangga dengan ekspresi kedua temannya, punggungnya menyender ke mobil seraya melipat tangan di dada.

Oke, Uchiha memang keluarga elit.

"Sas, jangan bilang—"

"Kau bisa berjalan kaki 'kan, _Niisan_?"

Jika Itachi lupa apa itu sedarah, mungkin Sasuke akan menggelempang dengan damai ke tengah jalan sekarang juga.

Tanpa babibu, si rambut bokong ayam itu bergegas memasuki mobil, membiarkan kedua karibnya melongo dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Kalian akan berangkat atau ingin terlambat?" ujarnya dengan nada bicara datar.

"Sasuke, jangan bilang kau yang menyetir?"

"Cerewet."

Mengabaikan air muka Itachi yang begitu masam (membuatnya lima belas tahun terlihat lebih tua), Sasuke segera menyalakan mesin mobil. Sedetik setelah Ino dan Naruto masuk, mobil mengkilap dengan angka plat tujuh puluh tujuh itu telah membelah jalanan Konoha dengan kecepatan tak main-main.

Bagaimanapun, Itachi Uchiha paham adiknya masih berada dalam ambang kelabilan bocah dan remaja.

— **Answer Me—**

Karena kecepatan berkendara Sasuke yang tidak main-main menggunakan kendaraan pribadi yang begitu nyaman, Ino sampai di sekolahan tanpa rambut kusut, baju tak rapi, ataupun keringat yang berhamburan seperti layaknya ia naik bus umum. Maklum saja, akses angkutan umum di Konoha masih terbilang jarang.

Tidak hanya itu, saat turun dari mobil pun, ia menjadi bulan-bulanan tatapan karena menyempatkan diri berbincang pada Sasuke yang masih berada di balik setir kemudi. Setelah menurunkan kaca jendela hitam, Ino menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya mengenai acara mereka sepulang sekolah.

Dan saat mobil itu kembali melesat, semua tatapan pada Ino berubah menjadi pertanyaan.

"Ino Yamanaka pacaran dengan Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Tidak-tidak, mereka bertetangga."

"Kenapa Sasuke Uchiha membawa mobil sendiri? Bukankah dia juga masih delapan belas tahun?"

"Kau tahu hukum alam? Orang tampan sering menang."

"Ah, aku juga ingin."

"Dia bersahabat dengan Sai yang menjadi suami ideal para gadis, diantar si pangeran Sasuke, dan duduk bersama Naruto sang putra Hokage. Bukankah Ino menang lebih banyak?"

Oh, rasanya telinga Ino berdengung kencang mendengar bisikan demi bisikan—yang siyal-sesiyal-siyalnya masih terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Mereka berniat menggosip, memuji atau memberitakan sebenarnya?

Tapi ... karena ini adalah seorang Ino Yamanaka, maka seberapa besar pujian untuk dirinya, sebesar itulah ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya. Meskipun dari sekian banyak pujian itu, mereka tak mengetahui seberapa bodohnya Sai, seberapa nistanya Sasuke dan seberapa hinanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang berkumpul bersama.

 **Drrtt ... Drrtt**

"Sai?" Ino membeo.

" _Halo?"_

" _Ino, halo? Ini aku, Sai."_ Tanpa diberitahu aku sudah tahu, kesal Ino dalam hati.

" _Hm, begini ... hari ini seharusnya aku pergi ke Austria bersama rombongan klubku."_

" _Ya, lalu?"_

Terbiasa datang nyaris terlambat membuat Ino merasa aneh ketika datang seperempat jam sebelum bel pelajaran dibunyikan.

" _Aku berniat naik taksi ke bandara karena Okaasan dan Otousan sudah pergi."_

Ino mengangguk malas. _"Oh."_

" _Tapi, begini, Ino ..."_

Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura yang nampak baru datang dengan napas terengah. _"Apa, Sai?"_

" _Aku tidak menemukan taksi, jadi aku naik bus kota."_

Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura—untuk meminta gadis itu supaya menunggu sebentar. _"Iya, lalu?"_

" _Jika ingin ke bandara, aku turun di mana? Supir bus bilang, dia tidak bisa mengantarkanku ke bandara."_

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

INI APA TOLONG!

PADAHAL YHA ITU EPEP YANG ITU NTUH (nggak mau sebut merek). IYA YANG NTUH! NTUH LANJUTANNYA BELON DI POST XD. Rencananya nunggu setahunan dulu sih (apaan coba). Dan ini malah udah ngetik tulisan nista yang baru T_T. Ampunilah saya :3

OKE. JADI GINI YA SODARA-SODARA /caps kegenjet roti sobek mz jimin

SAYA KORBAN GAGAL MUPON REPLY 1988. DRAMA INI DRAMA KOREYAH. YANG BELON NONTON, NONTON DULU SANAH! KARENA JADI KORBAN GAGAL MUPON ITU LEBIH MENYESAKKAN DARIPADA KORBAN BISA MUPON, SAYA JADI NGETIK INI TULISAN NISTA BIN ABSURD INI *seketika hening

DAN TERERET TRET TREEET~

Bagi siapa satu orang yang bisa nebak siapa yang jadi suami Ino (sambil tunjuk paragraf paling awal), saya kasih hadiah berupa kelanjutan chapter langsung di tempat. Inget, satu orang loh ya. Kalo yang jawabannya bener lebih dari satu ya batal /tawa nista :v

Dan karena saya kapok ngepehapein riders sekaligus kena pehape juga, ini fanfiksi chapternya nggak bakal lebih dari enam. Otak saya nggak kuat buat mikir lebih lanjut, pemirsah. Oh, jangan kira endingnya bakal semengecewakan dramanya, karena versi fanfictionnya bakal jauh lebih mengecewakan. Hahaha :v

Yang jelas endingnya bakal sama sekali berbeda dengan drama XD

Silahkan tunggu klu-klu mengenai suami Ino di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya~

/bungkuk dalam


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha, 25 Desember 2016**

"Sayang?" Ino yang tengah duduk manis di sofa—menanti tim jurnalis—nampak sedikit gusar. Kepala pirangnya kemudian teralih kepada kamera yang semenjak beberapa sekon lalu telah menyala. "Maaf, suamiku memang seperti itu." Ia kemudian membuat gerakan seolah berbisik. "Dia memang sedikit pemalu jika di depan kamera."

Hening beberapa saat. Sudah sekon ke enam puluh, namun suami dari Yamanaka Ino masih belum menunjukkan eksistensinya. Ibu muda yang nampak seperti awal dua puluhan itu tersenyum segan.

"Apa katamu? Apa yang kami lakukan saat akhir tahun?" Ino kembali mengulang pertanyaan dari sang jurnalis. Ia kemudian mengetukkan jemari telunjuk lentik yang berbalut kuteks merah pekat ke dagu—seolah berpikir.

"Aku tidak ingat karena memang, yah kau tahu sendiri aku menghabiskan hampir 20 tahun dengan teman-temanku yang lain juga."

Sedetik kemudian, seorang pria tampan membungkuk maaf kepada sang jurnalis. Ino lantas menepuk sofa sampingnya. "Ke mari, sayang."

Lelaki rupawan itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Ino. Begitu melihat kamera yang menyala, tangannya mendadak bergetar. Sosok pirang yang berperan sebagai istri pengertian—meski teramat galak—menautkan jemarinya tulus. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai kamera." Suami Yamanaka Ino itu bersua. "Sejak kecil aku tidak terlalu menyukai belits lampu atau semacamnya." Manik yang bak batuan ternama itu melirik Ino ragu. "Tapi sejak aku bernapas, aku percaya jika aku diciptakan untuk Ino."

Mendadak sang jurnalis ambyar di tempat.

Chapter 2: Siapa Dia?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayam Rusa mempersembahkan**

 **Sebuah coretan akibat menjadi korban gagal mupon dari drama kesayangan**

 **Answer Me (Reply)**

 **Fiksi dedikasi untuk para penyuka genre friendship(zone) di luar sana**

 **Warning! Ini merupakan versi Naruto dari Reply 1988. Beberapa adegan merupakan pengembangan saya pribadi**

 **Waspada! Lautan tipo dan bahasa semau saya digunakan dalam tulisan ini!**

 **Ino Y.** **— Naruto U. — Sasuke U. — Sai**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, Desember 1998.**

Berteman dengan para lelaki nyaris membuat Ino khatam dengan pertanyaan non-manfaat seperti: 'Apa Ino mengencani salah satu di antara mereka?' atau 'Ino memang definisi ular.' Dalam hal ini, Yamanaka Ino nyaris meraung mencakar para gadis kurang piknik itu—namun si putri keraton Hyuuga Hinata buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Itu kan tidak benar, Ino-chan." Hinata bergegas menarik Ino menjauh sebelum gadis itu membotaki kepala para gadis. "Sudah, jangan didengarkan."

Iya, baik Hinata ataupun Ino memang tinggal di kompleks perumahan yang sama. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Hyuuga? Keturunan ningrat setelah Uchiha yang terkenal dengan rambut badai dan kulit pucatnya. Hm, meski rambut keturunan Yamanaka tak kalah elok juga.

"Mereka mengataiku ular, Hina-chan." Ino bersungut tak terima. "Mana ada ular seseksi diriku, hah?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ino yang sedang kalap hanya perlu didengarkan. Ino yang tengah mengalami suasana hati anjlok hanya perlu diajak makan es krim. Dan si Hyuuga ini sudah hafal di di luar kepala mengenai semua ini.

"Ino-pig?!"

Baik Ino maupun Hinata menoleh. Menemukan Sakura tengah melambai ke arah mereka berdua dengan bodohnya. Tangan kanannya mengenggam erat kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah muda. Kemudian gadis merah muda itu menghampiri dua karibnya dengan riang.

"Apa?" sahut Ino ketus. Hinata memberi kode pada Sakura agar tidak-menganggu-sang-nyai-yang-tengah- _bad_ - _mood_.

"Aku titip hadiah boleh tidak?"

Ino mengangguk malas. "Untuk Sasuke?"

Sakura hanya nyengir tak berdosa. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Hinata-chan tidak titip sekalian untuk Naruto?"

"Hah?" Hinata tersentak. Ia mendadak tersipu. "E-eh, tidak usah."

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

Bahkan Hinata dan Sakura tidak menyadari manik biru kehijauan milik yang seringkali nampak cerah itu kini menyendu.

— **Answer Me—**

"NARUTO! SAI! Turun sebentar! Gaara di sini!"

Naruto—yang mana masih mengenakan bokser kesayangannya buru-buru menuruni anak tangga. Sementara Sai dengan buku sketsa dan dan pensil yang tersangkut di telinganya berjalan pelan.

"Gaara ke sini dengan siapa, Kaa-chan?" Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto segera memeluk erat Gaara. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang mendalam kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Dia bilang datang sendiri." Kushina bergegas menyimpan bingkisan pemberian Gaara. "Gaara-kun main dengan Naruto dan Sai dulu, ya? Bibi harus kembali memasak."

Gaara mengangguk.

Bicara mengenai Gaara, sebenarnya pemuda berambut merah marun ini masih satu klasifikasi dengan Sai dan para Uchiha. Ekspresi sedatar teflon dan pandangan setajam pisau cukur. Yang paling mengherankan ialah mereka semua menjadi sahabat pemuda periang yang kelewat riang serupa Namikaze Naruto.

Sungguh, dunia memang adil sepertinya.

"Kau menginap di sini?" Gaara nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Menginap di sini saja, Gaara-kun." Itu Sai. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Biasanya kami merayakan natal bersama Ino-chan dan yang lain."

Belum sempat Gaara berbicara, pintu rumah Naruto terbuka lebar. Menampilkan Ino dan Sasuke yang nampak baru pulang sekolah—terlihat jelas dari seragam mereka yang masih lusuh.

"Heh, kalian tidak bisa mengetuk apa?"

"Malas." Sasuke menjawab singkat. Setelah mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah, bungsu Uchiha itu menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain selain.

"Kapan datang?"

"Barusan."

Sudah.

Iya, memang seperti itu obrolan Sasuke dan Gaara.

Ino yang baru menyadari keadaan terlonjak. "Eh, Gaara-kun?"

Bahkan Gaara tak perlu menyapa. Si tampan dari komplek seberang itu buru-buru menubruk tubuh Ino—membuat si Yamanaka sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Kedua lengan pemuda itu melingkar dengan manis di pinggang Ino. Sementara Ino yang tidak menyadari situasi hanya tertawa pelan. "Astaga, sebegitu rindunya kau padaku, eh?"

Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang manik yang menatap kedua insan itu nyalang.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Ino membuka gerai bunga miliknya jika hari libur. Liburan musim dingin telah tiba, dan entah mengapa musim dingin telah membuatnya mau tak mau merasakan malas yang luar biasa. Tadinya ia ingin sekali seharian di rumah bersama sang ayah, namun sepucuk kertas yang tersingkap di antara gagang pintu membuat fokus Ino utuh seketika.

 _ **Kau begitu cantik saat tersenyum. Maka dari itu, tersenyumlah.**_

Seolah mantera, bibir Ino melengkung ke atas. Gombalan basi memang, namun cukup untuk membuat figur cantik itu merasakan kehangatan melingkupi dadanya. "Cih, dasar kampungan. Memang sekarang masih tren rayuan seperti ini?"

Paradoks memang. Ia mengatakan itu, padahal siapapun dapat melihat dengan jelas pipinya memerah dengan sempurna.

Ah, sepertinya rasa malas Ino hari ini mendadak luap entah kemana.

Setelah selesai menggulung tirai jendela kaca miliknya, Ino bergegas untuk melihat bunga. Sayangnya tidak seperti musim yang berubah beku, bunga-bunga Ino tetap cantik seperti senyumnya?

Eh? Apa tadi?

Putri tunggal Yamanaka itu buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Baru dikirimi gombalan receh sekali saja dia sudah gagal fokus.

 **KLING!**

"Selamat da—oh Itachi-nii?" sapaan gadis manis itu nampak girang begitu mendapati sulung Uchiha di ambang pintu. "Pagi-pagi sekali, ada apa?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantel tebalnya.

Daun semanggi berhelai empat yang telah dilaminating. _Four leaf clover_. Hanya ada 1 dalam 10.000 lembar daun semanggi. Bahkan belum tentu satu pohon semanggi memiliki satu lembar _four leaf clover_ ini.

Namun filosofinya bukan itu. _Four leaf clover_ adalah lambang keberuntungan.

"Eh? Ini kan ..." ucapan Ino menggantung. Manik akuamarin miliknya menatap Itachi—menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau pernah bilang ingin memiliki itu, kan?" Kini giliran Ino yang menggaruk pelipisnya bingung.

"Iya sih, Itachi-nii." Kini sosok pirang itu malah menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Tapi kan susah menemukannya."

"Aku hanya kebetulan menemukan itu, lalu aku ingat jika kau menginginkan daun itu. Jadi, yah ..." Ino tertawa riang. Membuat Itachi mau tak mau terhenyak, bibirnya refleks melengkungkan senyuman tipis di wajahnya yang nampak-sedikit-keriput itu.

— **Answer Me—**

"Benarkah?" Sai menatap Ino antusias. "Siapa yang mengirimkan _post-card_ itu?" Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Mari bersyukur, teman-teman." Naruto segera mengepalkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ya Tuhan, semoga Engkau selalu memberkati laki-laki bermental baja yang kuat menghadapi galaknya Ino-chan ini."

"HEH!"

"Tapi ... sepertinya laki-laki yang menaruh kartu pos di gagang pintu antara seorang budak cinta akut atau kasanova sejati." Semua mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sai.

"Sialan kau, Sai!"

"Kaa-chan! Ino-chan berkata kasar!"

"Musnah sana kau, Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menoleh. Menemukan Hinata dengan mantel tebal dan syal yang menutupi hidung tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Apa yang kau lakukan di ..." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya begitu mendapati Sasuke yang tertangkap basah menggantungkan sesuatu di gagang pintu toko bunga milik Ino.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi itu—"

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo bergegas pergi, bukankah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ke rumahku?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, pemuda rupawan itu bergegas menarik Hinata menjauh. Dan syukurnya, Hinata seolah lupa begitu saja tatkala Sasuke membelot pertanyaan menjadi bahasan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha, 03 Januari 2017**

Pria itu duduk dengan tangan terletak dengan manis di atas kedua pahanya. Karena Ino tak berada di sini, mau tak mau ayah satu anak itu harus menghadiri wawancara sendirian. Sesuai kesepakatan tempo hari, karena suami dari sosok Yamanaka ini mengalami trauma dengan lampu kedip kamera, maka rekaman akan dilakukan seadanya.

"Aku ... tidak bekerja." Seolah bisa menebak isi pikiran jurnalis, ia bersua. "Aku bekerja sesuai proyek, yah seperti itulah."

"Dan yah, aku tidak mengenal Ino sebaik teman-temannya yang lain." Ekspresi wajahnya yang tegas menambah kesan wibawa meski nampak malu-malu. "Tapi aku cukup percaya diri saat melamarnya." Jawaban yang ia berikan cukup untuk membuat sang jurnalis mengangguk-angguk terkejut.

"Apa? Pacaran?" Suami Ino tersenyum segan. "Kami tidak pacaran. Ino sempat berpacaran, tetapi bukan denganku."

Demikian wawancara singkat dengan suami Ino. Karena keterbatasan waktu dan betapa canggungnya suasana, pihak jurnalis memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang sesi tanya jawab.

Ah, kecuali sesi memberikan klu mengenai diri sang ayah tampan ini.

"Bukankah sudah bisa terbaca siapa aku? Tidak ada yang mengenalku?" Suami Yamanaka tersebut nampak berkerut barang sekejap. Sebelum kembali mengangguk paham saat dijelaskan jika sesi wawancara tidak akan membawa karakteristik fisik.

"Klunya ada tiga: Aku mengenal Ino sejak kecil, aku adalah seorang yang bekerja sesuai proyek, dan aku merupakan kenalan Ino paling, apa, ya? Menggemaskan?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

.

.

HALUUUU~ ECA'S BACK!

Wkwk kenapa tebakannya kemarin pada lucu banget sih? Hm, itu udah dikasih klu langsung loh sama suaminya Ino. Kira-kira siapa hayooo suaminya?

Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sedalam-dalamnya kepada semua yang masih setia menanti cerita abal nan receh saya ini. Ini saya posting sejak saya baper sama korea-koreaan, sejak saya SMA kelas berapa sampai sekarang saya kuliah XD

I hope you guys keep healthy, okay?

Dan yang ngepm sayaaa menagih ff ini, ini saya posting XD.

Karena saja hiatus lama, bukan berarti saya bakal lari dari tanggung jawab kok manteman. Tenang sajah, semua cerita yang saya posting pasti bakalan saya tulis sampe ending. Dan yah, maaf kalau agak lama untuk cerita sebelah, karena mencari inspirasi itu ga segampang nunggu bunga sakura gugur di musim semi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak /bungkuk dalam

Oh iyaaa, bagi yang fangirl bisa add akun wattpad saya ayamrusa ga ada apa apanya sih, tapi saya aktif di sana juga kok wkwk XD


End file.
